


love for the phantoms

by LuLu_Banks



Category: Julie and The Phantoms (TV)
Genre: F/M, Jukebox Prompt, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-20
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:54:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 511
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuLu_Banks/pseuds/LuLu_Banks
Summary: Luke and Julie are meant for each other and everyone knows it but them so when an elevator breaks down while Julie is inside the only one that can save her is her knight in shining band shirts : Luke
Relationships: Alex Mercer & Willie (Julie and The Phantoms), Julie Molina & Luke Patterson, Nick & Carrie Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 16





	1. elevator escapades

Luke Patterson is in love with Julie Molina but Julie does not know that. Julie Molina is in love with Luke Patterson but Luke does not know that.  
However everyone who has ever seen them together can see their oozing chemistry but Julie and Luke. They are completley oblivious and have been pining away for each other for over two years. Finally Reggie and Alex decide to give them the "little" push they need. So while Julie is at the mall they wait for her to head off alone. When she finally leaves Flynn they lock her in the elevator that she is using and ignore her cries for help as they go find Luke so he can save her.  
\----------------------------------------------------------------- 

Julie was trying not to have a panic attack. She was trying so hard and was barely succeding. She was stuck in a freaking elevator. How is she not supposed to be able to panic? Then she heard the tell tale sound of a ghost poofing into the elevator and she turned around. She was met with a frightening coclusion. The ghost who had poofed in next to her was not one of her boys in fact she had bever seen this person before. He was dreessed in only purple but before she could scream he snapped his fingers and Julie was fainting.

Next chapter tomorrow if anyone actually reads this!


	2. other side of hollywood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Julie couldn't breathe. Something was pushing against her on all sides preventing her from sucking any air between her cold blue lips.

Julie slowly woke up. Her head was pounding and her heart was beating hundreds of miles per minute. She was in a cold bright white room and there was no way of getting out. Though there was no sign of the purple ghost man she could still feel his presence. Julie registered a cold feeling that was suddenly digging itself into her bones and then Julie couldn't breathe. Something was pushing against her on all sides preventing her from sucking any air between her now cold blue lips. As if she could feel what was happening (death) she sent a silent prayer to Luke and her mother 'Luke I love you so much. Help' And then her whole body froze in place and she was encompassed in an icy tomb. 

So yeah Julie is going to die I know this is super short but I wanted to get something out there. I am 99% sure no one will read this but for those of you who are reading it thank you.


	3. oh freaking no

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> some stuff happens

Luke jolted awake in bed, (yeah they could sleep now it weirded him out too) He had just got this feeling this terrible terrible feeling. As if someone he loved was in trouble. Alex and Reggie came into his room panicked. "Where is Julie!" They shouted together. "How would I know?" Luke asked confused. "We thought she was with you!" Alex said. "Why would she be with me it's the middle of the night?" They shared a knowing look. "Jeez!" Luke said sounding horrified. "You guys are such perverts!" "Wait so if Julie isn't with you and she's not with us and she's not at home...." "Caleb." They whispered.


End file.
